The invention relates to servicing of motor vehicles and more particularly to a building or structure within which vehicles can be efficiently lubricated, repaired, or tuned without the necessity of hoisting the vehicle in order to achieve access to the underside thereof. Periodic service is presently done from a personnel confining pit or with an automobile hoisted, which is either inconvenient or denies access to the upper portion of the motor vehicle while the lower portion is being serviced, with the consequent increase in the service time. These handicaps and barriers to efficient service are overcome in the instant invention by the provision of two work levels, one above the other, and one or more work stations so separated that specialized tools may be conveniently at hand in a succession of work bays.